


No one is hurt by lies, right?

by Kellikat93



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien regrets it all, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Not Really A Happy Ending, Other, Regret, Suicide, minor Adrien salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: From the beginning, Adrien regret telling Marinette to take the high road. He regret telling her that no one is hurt by Lila's lies. It was only when he saw her at her lowest from the onslaught of Lila's lies that he decided to do what he could to help Marinette. But everything he tried just wasn't good enough.**This story has a scene of suicide. Reader discretion is advised**
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 395





	No one is hurt by lies, right?

Lila made good on her promise. Her words were like being sentenced to death by a thousand cuts. Every false tear, every lie, every sneer behind a wall of sheep. It was driving Marinette deeper and deeper into depression and madness.

No one but her family saw the decline. No one, except Adrien.

He was there, after all. He was there when Lila lied to him about being related to the Fox miraculous holder of old. He was there when Lila was confronted by Ladybug and denounced as a liar. He was there fighting Lila when she was akumatized for the first time. And he was there when Marinette told him they had to tell everyone. But he was a fool.

“Her lies aren’t hurting anyone”, he told her. If he could turn back time and tell Marinette he was truly there for her and prove it to her, he would do it in a heartbeat. Hell, he’d even give up his miraculous if he could. Just for that one chance to prove to his friend that he was by her side.

Over the course of a year, he saw Marinette exhausted and on the brink of collapse. Her eyes lost that fire he always admired. Her voice was now timid and gravelly like an abandoned piano. She was getting thinner and paler each and every day. She was cold and emotionless like someone had bleached all the vibrant colors out of her. And it wasn’t just at school either.

On some nights, he would visit her as Chat Noir to maybe help cheer her up but it would end in “not now, Chat Noir” or “I’m tired, Chat. Maybe another time”. Sometimes he peered into her window and saw her hunched over her desk, her shoulders shaking with every sob that racked through her body.

But then, Marinette didn’t show up to class the next day. Or the next, or even the day after that. Her student council president duties were left to Alya who was also worried but not worried enough seeing as she just brushed it off as “maybe she’s just out sick”. Adrien had a sinking feeling in his gut though. After two weeks, whispers began to spread. Rumors of Marinette transferring, Marinette running away, Marinette was dropping out, or Marinette was simply taking Audrey Bourgeois on her offer. It ate away at Adrien’s guts and it infuriated him that Lila was shedding her crocodile tears again, blaming herself and playing victim while others told her it wasn’t her fault and that Marinette was becoming a bully out of jealousy and spite.

Adrien eagerly volunteered to bring Marinette her missing classwork. He did it as a way to check up on her but as well as to get away from Lila. He let Simone know that he was going to be at the Dupain Cheng’s bakery and to pick him up from there. After school, he walked across the street with work in hand and knocked on the front door instead of the bakery’s door. He stood there for a while worrying but was relieved when the doorknob began to click open. A part of him wished it never did.

“Can I help---Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was raspy and hoarse, as if she was unused to speaking again. It took a moment to get a good look at her. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as if they were doll eyes. No, even a doll’s eyes had more life and expression in them than Marinette’s. Under her eyes were bags so puffy and black, Adrien thought she had been punched and bruised. Her usually shiny soft hair was matte and oily from stress and lack of care. It made his stomach turn seeing how thin and pale she was. He saw clear signs of malnutrition and dehydration just from looking at her skin. She was so pale, she was almost grey. It was like looking at a ghost.

Hearing Marinette’s voice call out to him once more snapped Adrien back to attention.

“Here, Marinette. I-I brought your classwork for you.” Adrien handed Marinette the folder full of work. Marinette replied simply by taking the folder and closed the door. But not before Adrien placed his foot in the way, catching the girl by surprise.

“Marinette, I…I also wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?” Adrien asked worriedly only to be met with Marinette narrowing her eyes at him and tried to shut the door.

“Um, you know everyone is worried about you.” Adrien lied. “They want to know when you’ll be coming back to class.”

“Why?” Marinette harshly whispered and sent a chill down Adrien’s spine.

“Because you’re our class president and classmate.” Adrien answered. But upon seeing the hateful glare, Adrien knew it was the wrong answer.

“Typical, they just want me back so they can get free shit!” Marinette snarled, “All I ever got was ‘Marinette, can you do this for me?’, ‘Marinette, we need this tomorrow’, or ‘Marinette why are you so mean?’, and then they treated me like garbage only to suddenly miss me? don’t give me that shit! And why are _you really_ here, Agreste?”

It felt like lightning struck him the way Marinette addressed him by his last name. This wasn’t the Marinette he admired and befriended.

“I-I came in to check up on you. You don’t look so good.” Adrien tried to comfort. But it was only adding fuel to the fire.

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know, Captain Obvious.” Marinette clicked her tongue and tried to close the door again.

“Please, Marinette. I want to help.” Adrien begged.

“You can start by leaving me the fuck alone.” And with one last pull, the door slammed shut in Adrien’s face, leaving the boy stunned, confused, and scared. Simone picked him up from the bakery and looked at his young ward with worry. When he arrived home, he was put straight into his after school lessons. He could barely focus before his tutors simply gave up for the day and left. Naturally, this resulted in an earful from his father. Adrien groaned in frustration and decided to pay a visit to his princess as Chat Noir.

A quick tap on the window and that same stomach lurching feeling rose again when he saw Marinette. At least she gave him a small smile and stepped out on the balcony with him. He fussed over her and Marinette brushed it off as being sick. When Chat asked her how long she’s been sick, his heart dropped into his stomach.

“A long time.” Marinette sighed and leaned against her friend. Chat wrapped an arm over her shoulder and asked how long ‘a long time’ meant. That’s when he learned the truth.

Chat forced himself to listen as Marinette unraveled the events that led her to where she was now. Being tormented by Lila ever since she transferred to their school, being accused of bully and having her own friends turn on her. It went from doubting Marinette’s words, to excluding her, to downright bullying her and physically hurting her. Chat’s throat tightened when Marinette showed him her bruises on her arm and shoulder from when Kim slammed her into the lockers to make way for Lila. But what broke Chat Noir the most was what Marinette said about Adrien.

“I thought Adrien was on my side, seeing as he also knew Lila was lying to us all. He promised me he was on my side. Ugh! But then he had the nerve to tell me to take the high road because he was worried Lila would be akumatized! He even said ‘As long as her lies aren’t hurting nobody, we have no reason to interfere and call her out’. He never once considered _I_ might be akumatized. He never considered how much emotional pain I’m going through. I must be a real nobody since Lila’s lies are hurting me.” Marinette rubbed her eyes fighting the urge to cry.

“That’s not true! Adrien does care about you!” Chat jumped to his feet and disagreed.

“What makes you say that?” Marinette frowned.

“M-Maybe he sees you as being stronger than Lila? I mean, you’ve never once been akumatized.” Chat tried to make up an excuse. Marinette abruptly stood up and extended out her arms.

“Does this look like strength to you!? Look at me, Chat Noir!! Do I look strong to you!? I’m about to break and you call that strength!?” Marinette angrily shouted at the Cat hero.

“W-What I mean is, you’re better than Lila and you’re a good person who won’t make things worse than they already are!” Chat tried to explain but it was clear he was making it worse.

Marinette looked at Chat with horror in her eyes. Then anger. Marinette stared at the hero before walking towards her room, not bothering to face or say a single word to Chat.

“P-Princess?” Chat Noir called out to her. Marinette stopped for a moment.

“Go home, Chat Noir. I don’t want to talk to anyone who thinks and talks like Adrien Agreste.” Marinette coldly spoke without even turning to face Chat Noir. She closed the door behind her and shut the blinds, leaving Chat Noir on the balcony all alone and stunned.

His eyes burned with welling tears and his throat tightened painfully and could barely breathe. He sniffled and clutched his aching heart finally realizing what he had done.

By telling Marinette no one was hurt by Lila’s lies, he was invalidating Marinette concerns. By telling her that she should take the high road, Adrien was silencing Marinette. By telling her that he was worried about Lila getting akumatized again, he was putting Lila above Marinette. Adrien promised Marinette that he was on her side, but in truth be was betraying her for the sake of peace.

Marinette was suffering so badly and he was partly to blame. Adrien broke his promise to Marinette and it was hurting her really bad.

Adrien swore to himself he would do anything to help her. He just had to convince the others first. When he got home, he got to work immediately, starting with his father. Gabriel was furious when he learned that Lila broke into his home under the guise of a tutor lesson only to sexually harass his only son. He personally called his lawyer to settle this scandal and personally met with Lila to fire her. Of course, the next day Lila cried and wailed that Adrien got her fired from her modelling job. The model didn’t budge though. He simply explained that his father was the one who fired her and simply because she was unable to do her job properly and broke numerous codes of conduct. Ignoring the boos and glares, he held his head high and told Lila in front of everyone that he hated liars more than anyone else.

The pattern continued for weeks and Marinette still wasn’t at school. It took a while but he managed to prove and convince Nino that Lila was indeed lying through her teeth. Together, they tried to convince the others of her lies. And every day, Adrien would text or try to call Marinette to see how she was doing. All of them went unanswered. Not even his texts or messages were left on read.

He constantly tried inviting her out to hang out like during his photoshoot breaks. He even invited him to several of his father’s highly acclaimed fashion shows. His phone chimed when he sent out the invite and was excited it was from Marinette.

_[Marinette] Please just stop. I want to be left alone._

It felt like a punch to the gut. But a well deserved punch. After all, he was practically the first to betray her. He explained that he just wanted to help her, but the message was left unread. Adrien felt hopeless and Plagg even tried comforting his Holder.

A month passed and Marinette still didn’t return to school. Ms Bustier was unsure what was going on so that did little help. Lila continued to blame herself and throw a pity party to make her look like the victim which most of the class stood and defended her. But during the middle of class, Adrien felt odd. Like something in his gut was telling him something was very, very, _very_ wrong.

He stood up suddenly out of his seat and rushed out the class not even acknowledging Ms Bustier’s concern. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the bakery where Sabine welcomed him in. Out of breath and legs burning and aching, he asked to see Marinette as it was an emergency. Sabine allowed him into her home and Adrien quickly ran inside and ascended the stairs. He knocked on the door to Marinette’s bedroom and called out to her. No response. He was getting more and more worried. He began knocking harder and shouted out her name. Still nothing. He bit his lip in worry and hesitantly opened the door and entered her room.

“Marinette?” Adrien called out. The only sound he could hear was the drumming of his heartbeat and an odd noise. Like something was straining. He then heard a drop of water hit something and he turned around.

Adrien suddenly felt really cold. He was shaking and frozen in place. Any noise that came out of his mouth was diminished into a barely audible squeak. He wanted to look away but his eyes were fixed on what he was seeing. He began to hyperventilate and his teeth were chattering. The tears he was holding back flowed freely down his face.

A long piece of fabric was connected to her bed platform while the other end was wrapped around her neck. She was motionless minus for the slight turning from the fabric’s tension. Listless and unmoving. Her body turned just enough for Adrien to see her eyes red from tears and asphyxiation. The expression on her face was not of pain or relief, it was just empty.

Adrien’s mind reeled. So many thoughts clashed against one another but the one thought that was most invasive was Why? Why did this have to happen? Why was this the result? Why didn’t he see this sooner? Why did he let this happen? Why wasn’t he a better friend to her? Why couldn’t he have tried harder?

The tightness finally left his throat and Adrien unleashed an ungodly gutteral howling wail loud enough to alert the Dupain-Chengs from the shop. Sabine and Tom rushed to see what was wrong and gasped as the sight of their only child hanging from her neck. They quickly took Marinette’s body down and called 911. Adrien watched in horror and grief as police cars surrounded the bakery and the EMTs took Marinette’s covered body into the ambulance.

He vaguely remembered a portly officer asking him questions, but Adrien was far too stunned and traumatized to answer them. But he did the officer apologizing to him and Marinette’s parents. He told them that Marinette was dead and her death will be ruled as suicide. Adrien sobbed into his hands as the police took down a report from the girl’s parents and the ambulance drove off with Marinette.

After some questioning at the police station, Adrien was sent home along with the Dupain-Chengs. But not before Sabine handed him a letter from Marinette. He hugged the loving but grieving couple and entered his cold home where his father was pacing anxiously. Gabriel demanded answers as to why he skipped school and why he was informed he was at the police station. Adrien emotionlessly explained to his irate father that Marinette committed suicide. Gabriel, Nathalie, and Simone were shocked to learn this and Adrien took the opportunity to leave for his bedroom.

Adrien closed the door behind and and dug for the letter in his back pocket. He opened it with shaking fingers and unfolded the stark white paper.

_Dear Adrien._

_By the time you get this letter, it means I’ve lost._

_I'm so tired of Lila's lies and how easily our friends have been swayed. I can't bear that weight anymore. I'm so tired of it all. I just can't do this anymore. Please let everyone know how sorry I am for being this weak. I hope one day they'll learn what kind of person Lila is. And I hope they learn that lies do hurt others._

_I know you regret telling me to take the high road and all. I know I haven’t answered any of your messages but I knew they were there. Thank you for that. I know you’ve learned your lesson and are trying to help me. Thank you. I know I said some awful things to you and I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you. Thank you for checking up on me. But I don’t need checking up on anymore._

_-Marinette_

_P.S. If you ever get the chance, please tell Chat Noir that I’m sorry for what I said. He’ll know what I’m talking about._

Adrien read the letter over and over again until his head spun. Why? Why didn’t Marinette blame him for siding with Lila? Why isn’t she saying ‘I told you so’? Why did she still see him as a friend after everything he put her through? Why was she the one apologizing? Why was she blaming herself?

Adrien slid down to the floor and curled into himself, making himself be as small as possible. He spent the rest of the night crying and mourning over his dear friend until he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Adrien woke up sore and exhausted. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and did the bare minimal to get ready for the day. He skipped breakfast as he had no appetite and he was afraid of vomiting from the stress. Normally, he would listen to music and talk with Simone on their way to the school, but neither were in the mood for either. Adrien could tell from the swelling around Simone’s eyes that he too was crying and grieving the loss of Marinette.

Adrien bid his goodbyes to Simone and went up to his classroom. When he opened the door, all voices ceased. He didn’t care though. He was angry with all of them and didn’t want to be associated with them. He took his seat next to Nino who asked if he was okay. Adrien just shook his head.

Lila came in just a moment after and was giddy for some reason.

“Girl, what’s got you so happy?” Alya asked.

“Oh, I was just at the hospital! I went to visit Marinette and they told me she was going to be okay! She even apologized for being so cruel to me! And she’s even making me a new dress as an apology gift!” Lila cheered much to the class’s delight.

Adrien thought the cracking and snapping sound was just in his head, but judging from the sudden silence and the horrified looks on their faces it wasn’t the case. Much to their surprise, they saw Adrien standing up with his fist connected to his desk where a gaping splintered hole was left. Adrien looked down to see his knuckles crushed through his desk like it was nothing. His face was void of any emotion other other than the tears that threatened to spill as he stared at his splintered bloodied knuckles.

Everyone asked what was wrong, but to Adrien, nothing felt wrong. It just felt empty. Then it felt hot. Seething boiling raged built up inside him and his mask like face twisted into a look of bloodthirsty anger. He looked up to his classmates who flinched at the sight of his angry glare. They could only watch as Adrien calmly and quietly approach to Lila. Quick as a whip, he grabbed the front of her blouse and pulled her to his face, snarling like a wild animal.

“You have a lot of fucking nerve.” Adrien growled. The class gasped. They were horrified that Adrien would grab Lila like that but he also swore.

“A-Adrien, w-w-what do you mean? You’re scaring me!” Lila whimpered, half in fear but half to twist the situation.

“You’re nothing but a wretched lying _bitch._ It’s bad enough that you’ve lied to everyone, but to lie about visiting Marinette in the hospital? Lie about how she's learned her lesson and apologized!? How stupid do you think I am!?” Adrien shouted in Lila’s face before throwing her to the ground. The class was about to shout and reprimand Adrien but he beat them to the punch.

“MARINETTE IS DEAD!!!” Adrien shouted. Those three words silenced any of his classmates’ thoughts immediately. The angry expression on Adrien’s face was replaced with grief and agony.

“Marinette hung herself. I was the one who found her. She was bullied to death by all of you who listened to Lila’s lies. Marinette was the kindest person any of us every met and this is the thanks she gets? And you all think Lila’s telling the truth when I found her yesterday hanging in her room? You all are disgusting.” Adrien hysterically laughed as tears trailed down his cheeks.

“B-But that means…you knew. And you didn’t tell us!?” Kim shouted accusingly through his own tears.

“I did. And I told her to take the high road and not tell anyone because Lila’s lies weren’t hurting anyone. But I was wrong. More wrong than I’ve ever been in my entire life. As sorry as I am, I know it will never bring her back. All I can do is right the wrong I’ve committed.” Adrien swore and looked at his fellow classmates in anger and sadness. He faced Lila again who was cowering in Alya’s arms.

“And then there's _you_.” Adrien hissed, “You’re the most disgusting of them all. I only asked for one simple thing from you and that was to stop lying because it was now hurting my friends. But no, you didn't want that, did you? You just spun your sickening little web until everyone was entangled in it. To think I ever wanted to help you make friends.” Adrien spat venomously. Lila was suddenly released from Alya’s arms and the reporter had a look of betrayal and horror etched on her face.

“Lila…G-Girl, this can’t be true, right??? Did you really lie to us? About everything?” Alya questioned her ‘best friend’ with doubt in her stammering voice.

“See for yourself.” Adrien tossed Alya his phone which had a video ready to be played. Alya hit the play button and the video was loud enough for the class to hear.

_“H-Hey! Ladybug! Can I ask you something?” Adrien’s hand was in frame, waving to the superheroine._

_“Sure! What can I do for you, Mr Agreste?” Ladybug smiled._

_“I need to know, are you and Lila Rossi really best friends?” The smile on Ladybug’s face dropped into a disappointed frown. Ladybug sighed and rubbed her temple._

_“No, I am not. In fact, I honestly_ **_**really** _ ** _dislike her for the trouble she’s been causing. It’s hard enough dealing with first time akumatized victims, but she’s been akumatized three times and still hasn’t learned her lesson. It’s exhausting. And between you and me, I’d like her to stay away from me as far as possible.” Ladybug sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose._

_“But the Ladyblog has an interview of her claiming you two are friends!” Adrien argued._

_“Lila also claimed she was the holder of the Fox Miraculous. And yet it’s in the possession of someone else long before I’ve even heard of Lila. Look, I’ve seen that video. And I’m honestly really disappointed in the Ladyblogger for posting that without double checking with me. I can’t believe the ladyblogger broke my trust like that.” Ladybug shook her head._

_“What about her claims about Jagged and Prince Ali and Clara Nightingale?” Adrien asked._

_“I’m not sure about those, you’ll have to ask them yourself?” and with that Ladybug swung away and the video ended._

Adrien took his phone back and scrolled through it and showed Alya Jagged's recent tweet.

**_**[OfficialJaggedStone] Contrary to rumors, No I have never owned a cat nor have a composed a song for some 15-year-old girl! Once I find out who spread these rumors, they’re gonna wish I fed them to Fang!** _ **

A part of Adrien was pleased to see Alya angrily glare at her so-called best friend, but it didn’t ease the ache in his heart. He wanted her to _suffer._ Lila sat there looking around and saw similar looks on her classmates’ faces along with several angry ones. They began shouting and berating at the girl for lying to them for almost two years. She looked around for an escape when a familiar black butterfly fluttered around the students. Lila smirked and tried to reach for the akuma but was not fast enough. The entire class gasped. Not because they witnessed Lila obviously reaching for the akuma.

But because Adrien stood up and clutched the akuma in his tight fist without even looking. A butterfly shaped mask covered his angry teary eyes when he heard a wicked laughter in his mind.

“Hello, Chat Blanc.” Hawkmoth greeted with triumph.


End file.
